JP-A-2003-303384 discloses an on-board emergency reporting apparatus, in which a camera captures an image of an occupant when an airbag is inflated in the event of collision, and the captured image is transmitted to an emergency reporting center. Typically, an airbag is inflated in various manners. For example, when the impact of collision is large, multiple inflators for inflating the airbag are activated at a time. And, when the impact of collision is small, the inflators are activated with a time lag. Further, the inflation manner of the airbag depends on whether a seatbelt is worn and also depends on configuration of an airbag system. Therefore, it is difficult to estimate the time elapsed from inflation to deflation of the airbag. If the camera starts capturing the image of the occupant immediately after the collision occurs, the occupant in the image transmitted to the emergency reporting center may be restrained by the inflated airbag. In such a case, the appearance of the occupant cannot be clearly seen in the transmitted image. As a result, an operator at the emergency reporting center cannot determine whether the occupant in an emergency condition based on the transmitted image.